gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Devilline
Devilline is the fusion of Heliodor and Ice, created by GemCrust. Appearance Devilline has a slim but curvy body type with two slim arms, a small chest, small waist, and large hips with curvy legs. Her skin is a teal color and she has four eyes, with the top pair being slight smaller and them all being bright turquoise with black pupils. Her nose is small and she has undefined lips. Her hair is short and poofy with lots of texture to it, and it’s color change multiple times in her regenerations. Her gemstones are on her chest and sternum and are teal in color. Debut Her hair is mostly dark teal-green with a dash of white hair at the top. She wears a deep teal leotard with a shawl overtop of it that is in the shape of a star and is bright teal in color. Underneath her leotard she wears black shorts that reach her mid-thighs as well as boots of the same color. Second Her skin is now a deeper teal color, with her hair mostly remaining in the same style and colors. She wears a bodysuit that has straps and a low v-neck. It has three large stripes that create an arrow shape and go in the order of navy blue, deep teal, and pastel teal. Her arm have navy blue arm bands at her wrists, and she also wears dark teal-blue boots with slight lighter teal-blue accents. Previous Her skin tone has changed slightly once again, and her hair is now mostly dull teal with a light teal streak. She wears a bodysuit that is dark teal with a teal star shape running along the left side of it. She has a deep teal band wrapped around her waist as well as arm bands of the same color with dark teal trims and lighter teal stars. She also wears dull teal boots with teal trims at the tops. Current Her skin tone has changed once again into a more green teal, and her hair is now one uniform color, that being a very dark teal. She wears a dull teal undershirt with ripped sleeves with a two toned tank top overtop of it that is half teal and half dull light teal, with a star-like design. On both of her arms are armbands that are dull teal in color at her wrists. Her pants are high waisted with a white star-like accent at the hips. The rest of the leggings are dull teal, and she also wears teal boots with even more star-like accenting on them in dark teal. Personality GemCrust describes Devilline as mischievous and devious, being the combination of Ice's shy and anxious personality with Heliodor's happy-go-lucky but cynical nature. Devilline deliberately does things to cause trouble and chaos.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/150343998237/ When formed, Devilline refuses to split. However, after a while, Ice and Heliodor eventually get tired of each other and split.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/141624153067/ Devilline is unstable in a sense, but she loves herself and loves being herself. She doesn't believe herself to be a fusion of two Gems but just one; this is actually a touchy subject for her. Ice or Heliodor shouldn't be brought up around her or she will snap.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/158502270297/ Heliodor makes Devilline unstable, her attraction to Ice is what makes Devilline not want to split, so she'll hold her constitute Gems hostage if she has to.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/150704524827/ She seems to get more unstable each time they fuse into her and it becomes harder and harder to separate.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/150343512367/ Devilline likes to look as normal as possible, only showing her top pair of eyes when angered or frustrated.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/144324947282/ As of Heliodor becoming a Crystal Gem, Devilline is much more stable now.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/164576219692/ History "I Am My Mom" During the events of "I Am My Mom", Ice was spending some time with Heliodor, fused as Devilline. Once she sensed Alexandrite being formed, which piqued her interest, she rushed over, saw Aquamarine's ship leaving, and went after it.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160526915312/ She became conflicted due to her components' own interests, and it's a wonder she didn't fall apart mid-flight. Ice wanted to rescue Steven and go back to Earth, but Heliodor wanted to go to Homeworld with Ice and stay there, so Devilline got irritated because she couldn't focus.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160877293282/ However, she was brought down by the Gem Destabilizer.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160502901957/ Abilities Devilline possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Amethyst, they form Elbaite. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Bastnäsite. * When fused with Coral and Chrome Diopside, they form Libethenite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl and Amethyst, they form Titanite. Skillset * Enhanced Combat Skills: Devilline inherits this ability from Heliodor and utilizes it with Ice's cryokinesis for a deadly mix. * Mace Proficiency: Devilline can summon Heliodor's mace from her gem at any given moment, and she can use it against her foes with ease. Unique Abilities * Flight: Devilline has the ability to soar through the air. * Cryokinesis: Devilline inherits Ice's ability to create and control ice and snow.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/141624153067/ * Electromagnetic Sensing: Devilline is in tune with the electromagnetic spectrum, which stems from Heliodor. She can sense radio waves, microwaves, light, ultraviolet rays, and gamma rays. ** Gem Sensing: Devilline can also sense other Gems, whether they are reforming or fusing.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160527193847/ Trivia * The longest time that Devilline has stayed fused is 3 days.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/141635924862/ * She's stronger than Garnet.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/157257092342/ * She was updated to reflect Heliodor getting her star. Gemology Gemstone Information * Devilline is a sulfate mineral with the chemical formula CaCu4(SO4)2(OH)6·3(H2O). * The name originates from the French chemist's name, Henri Etienne Sainte-Claire Deville (1818–1881). * Devilline crystallizes in the monoclinic system. * Devilline is a rare and unusual secondary mineral found in the oxidized portions of copper sulfide ore deposits. ** Because Devilline occurs in such oxidation zones, this mineral often is of post-mining origin. ** Devilline is found in mines all around the world. Gemstones Gallery Devilline eyes open.png|Her debut version, made when Heliodor still had a tear-shaped gem. Devilline with eyebrows.png|Devilline with her upper eyes closed. Heliodor defusing.png|Devilline defusing. Heliodor stressed.png|Devilline stressed. Garnet Devilline fight.png|Devilline fighting against Garnet. Garnet Devilline height comparison.png|Devilline's size comparison with Garnet. devil's tango.png|Her size compared to those of her component Gems. Devilline cluster.png|If Devilline were a Cluster Gem. References Category:Gems Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Ice Fusions Category:Heliodor Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Double Fusions Category:Crystal Gems